


Crossfire

by Townycod13



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, SOT AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: The king receives many warnings and heeds none.HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANACEA :D you're amazing and I love you<3





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panaceaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaceaa/gifts).



* * *

It takes your breath away.

She’s standing on the ledge like the epitome of all things crawling inside your thoughts. The ones you won’t admit to. The ones you would rather take to your grave.

The gentle slope of her shoulders cascaded with patterns of silk, the upturn of her smile, and small bare feet teasing the edge.

“Make your choice, my king.”

You’re not her anything. She says it in mocking, knowing, _knowing_ what your thoughts must hold.

She holds herself above all others. You know this; you know she would destroy your life with a smile in the same way you destroyed hers.

All the words of cursed land and stolen heritage, all the warnings of destruction determined by fate, all the ways she has twisted the law and your words—you can see she delights in it, somewhere in the warnings she pledges is the truth of her loyalty. Not to you or the people, but to see a regime fall.

To plunge your lands into chaos.

All the same you find the tremor in your wrist, the one that doesn’t want to run her through, the one that is completely under her spell, the one that hides words you dare not speak.

You know in the back of your throat where the thoughts hum and the world is uneasy. The place where your feelings go to die.

The silence is too long lived.

She steps easily backwards, no longer awaiting your verdict and plunges into the ravine.

Your sword follows after her in a trance, escaping from your trembling fingers as your lips gasp out the name she haunted you with. The name she uses to break your self assurance. She knows what she does and she delights in it.

And she has plunged to her death.

The scream dies away as your legs betray you, denying you the support you demand to stand and send you shattering on the ground with the sight of the now empty world as your only companion.

She chose death over failure.

Could she never allow you to choose? Could she never allow you—

Your world restarts.

Your sword is missing and you are sitting placid at the edge of a deep gorge. You harsh intake of breath seeks to find reason and you stumble to your feet.

You must have tripped and dropped your weapon. How foolish, how ultimately pointless, you turn on your heel and stalk away, unwilling to search for the fallen metal. It had a new home between the rocks and imbedded in the shattered pieces of your heart that once beat in her chest.

What a strange metaphor. You ponder it as you return to the city gates and to your home. All the land is your home though. You conquered it rightfully. Your family conquered it.

The land was yours. No matter what the peasant girl said.

* * *

  **You were a man**

_You’re dreaming when there’s the gentle yet impossible tap at your window. It’s the work of countless tutors to swallow your scream but it comes as easy as looking to see what could have possibly knocked on a height such as this._

_She’s small, bejeweled, and hiding something mischievous in her smile._

_If you didn’t know better, you would say she looked like the peasant but that would be impossible._

_She beckons you with a finger and you follow thoughtlessly. It is a longing inside that drives you but mostly the knowledge this must be a dream echoing through your thoughts, fed by your treacherous imagination._

_“Prince, do you want to fly?” she asks when you slide away the glass._

_“I’m happy to walk the ground.” You lie because you’ve always longed to be among the clouds but you would never have admitted it to anyone._

_“You’d be happy in the sky as well.” She assures with that gentle quirk that threatens his everything._

_“Who are you?” you breathe, knowing the answer inside and unable to put the word to it._

_She draws you in and kisses you beneath the moon._

_“I’m here to give you wings.”_

_But she disappears into the night and you wonder if you were visited by a phantom. It brings you to your knees because she is gone but in the moment she was there, she was your everything._

_You touch your lips and wonder if you’ve been bewitched. You don’t mind the thought if it is her doing the bewitching._

_You don’t get any sleep that night._

**You were a boy**

_Even when you’re alone it’s impossible to feel at peace. The castle offers you room after room full of nothing but comfort. Dedicated to your every need. A room for dining, a room for dressing, a room for resting, a room for sleeping—it becomes a maze of solitary confinement decorated with people who behave like furniture._

_Sometimes you need to get out._

_Sometimes you need to pretend._

_Sometimes you whisper plans of escape to the few and trusted and dedicate a day to your own peace of mind._

_It was times like those you were able to meet her._

_She’s not important, not like you are, not like the decisions you make, not like the kingdom you must control._

_She’s just a villager with a foul mouth._

_And yet you sneak away from comfort endlessly seeking her company and thoughts._

_One time she’s in an orchard, doing laborious work you know nothing of. You ask if she needs help. She tells you to stuff it._

_Another time she’s mucking a stable. You don’t ask but your eyes do and she flings something awful at you in response._

_A memorable moment she’s just sitting with the flowers and you realized with a horrible shock that she’s gorgeous. She smirks because she knows this._

_Your escapes become impossible when you take on the weight of the crown but you don’t forget her._

_You can’t even when you cry to._

**You were a child**

_A sludge of mud smacks into your face and you are in a state of shock, turning to your assailant in the plainest of disbelief._

_Crooked teeth become visible in the boys grin. Golden hair sparkles in the sun, even under caked mud, and blue eyes accuse you of a crime._

_Your attendants are ready to put him to death for his crime. His eyes show not even the faintest trace of remorse._

_“Wait—“_

_They listen to you, only due to your rank, and leave the boy. His face turns to yours curiously and you swallow loudly._

_“Why?” you manage through the cascading thoughts of unease. No one in your life would dare such impudence._

_“Because eat my dick.” The crude boy shoots back and you don’t know how you find it so fantastic but you become lost in your laughter._

_He’s smiling when you recover and at this young age is when you first fall in love with that smile._

_It is also the first time you watch it disappear from his lifeless face as attendants, now under the orders of your father, put an end to his time on this world._

_You don’t have the time to mourn the loss though, you never do, each time you see him your soul is already taken by a spell._

_He haunts you though, at your every step, whispering from corners and disappearing without answers._

* * *

She is sitting on your bed when you return from the forest. Sitting there despite everything screaming behind your heart that she should be with the rocks. With your sword. With the reaper behind your eyes.

But she’s not laden in silk today, the simple dress of a peasant and you realize it must be a different girl.

“How did you get in here?” you demand, knowing the face and the accusations that await.

She doesn’t keep you waiting.

“Why would I inform you of the flaws in your pathetic security? It wouldn’t do me any good.”

“You could be hanged for your words.”

You realize, behind your inability to understand, that she has been. Which is probably why she laughs, the sound tickling the air and taunting your temptations.

“Been there, done that.” She lays back onto your sheets and you desire to close the distance because how long have you wished for her to be just this? Lying in your bed and waiting with her barbed words. “Today isn’t a social call though.”

You need to read her expression, you reason, as you draw nearer.

“What have you come for then?” your voice is thick with the emotions you would rather keep hidden and you know she must hear them. There isn’t a thing she doesn’t hear.

“Well, your royal idiocy hasn’t heeded any of my warnings and I think times about up.”

“Pardon?”

You can barely see her face now; it’s a grim line, nothing like her normal jovial smiling and biting words.

“The elf king has refused to repent and must now pay for his crimes.” She sighs like its some tiresome phrase she’s heard repeated too many times to tell, “You have been tested and failed. Ain’t my fault you’re a giant dick.”

Her words are weaker than they normally would be. Inside them is a nugget of remorse, shocking you more than you realize.

“I didn’t want you to fail, you idiot.”

There was her normal bite, glaring at you through an unshed emotion you didn’t dare attempt to name. She’s so close you realize you’ve drawn near in your daze. Too close, you can’t heed the warning, you never were good at listening.

You must be under a spell, there’s no other explanation as to why you are so pulled to her. A filthy mouthed peasant speaking of treason.

But you can feel the air she exhales and you know her words are true.

You’ve always known but you didn’t want to listen.

The world you know is melting away with the intensity of her eyes and all that is left is the knowledge of your failure.

“How long do I have?”

She shrugs and the motion only jostles the covers.

“Who knows? The fates decide this shit. I’m just the messenger.”

She’s more than that. You _know_ she’s more than that because in your eyes she’s everything.

She always has been.

“Do I have long enough to kiss you?”

 

 


End file.
